


Heartbeat (drabble)

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble # 2 of 30 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat (drabble)

Hearing his own heartbeat when he was about to sleep always made him feel uncomfortable, but this was something different. Kadar pressed his ear closer to the naked chest underneath him to hear that calming heartbeat just a bit better.  
“Altaïr?”  
“Hm?”  
The master assassin didn’t even bother to look up or even to open his eyes.  
“I … I really like your heartbeat.”  
The younger one said with an innocent smile on his lips.  
“M-hm …”  
They both fell into awkward silence again.

“Altaïr? You won’t tell my brother, will you?”  
Altaïr’s lips curled up just a tiny bit into a small smirk as he propped himself up onto his elbows to look into these beautiful blue eyes of Kadar.  
“We both know that he would kill me if I’d be like ‘Hey, Malik! Your cute, little baby brother screamed my name all night as I fucked him senseless!’ “  
After that he let himself fall back onto the matress, while Kadar blushed furiously even with his dark skin.  
“And now: Sleep, kid.”

The younger one was more than thankful that Altaïr had his eyes long closed again so he couldn’t see the red on his cheeks. Sleep sounded nice though, Kadar decided and let himself once again listen to the others heartbeat.

That heartbeat that made him feel all comfortable, calm and safe.


End file.
